


«1:1»

by Lethys



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О специфичности взаимоотношений между персонажами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«1:1»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по арту авторства DarkPenguin: http://cs619121.vk.me/v619121961/1b24e/5ePnACNCrgI.jpg

Пуговицы пиджака были расстёгнуты практически моментально. Зиг-заг уже было начал стягивать этот предмет одежды, как его внезапно прервал Антиплащ:

— Стой! Подожди, не снимай... Давай так, — хитрющий прищур и пошловатая улыбка.

Не то, чтобы Зиг-зага сильно удивила очередная странность Антиплаща, но... секс в одежде?

— Может, хотя бы шляпу снимешь?

В ответ Антиплащ замотал головой. Хм. Ну, ладно. Штаны и нижнее бельё пришлось спустить до самых щиколоток. Антиплащ развёл ноги шире, заложил руку за голову. Устроившись между расставленных ног, Зиг–заг вошёл в него без лишних прелюдий. Не первый раз же. Он трахал его глубоко, но медленно. Ему нравилось оттягивать удовольствие. Антиплащ никогда не стыдился своих желаний, поэтому реагировал на каждое движение: вскидывал бёдра, выгибал спину, хватался за плечи партнёра, упирался ладонями в его грудь. Никогда не кричал и не шептал всякие милые глупости, разве что только пошлости. Вот это он любит.

Взяв Антиплаща под поясницу, Зиг–заг откинулся на спину. Если б не одежда, было бы гораздо удобнее! Оказавшись сверху, Антиплащ вскинулся, для опоры переместил руки на колени Зиг–зага и начал довольно активно двигать бёдрами. Чт... Кто кого, блять, трахает?! В который раз приходится подстраиваться под изменившиеся условия. Ладно. Пусть Антиплащ делает, как ему угодно. Зиг–заг расслабился и позволил себе сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях. Эта бешеная утка взяла темп, под который хрен подстроишься. По инерции его член качался вверх–вниз. Зиг-заг обхватил его рукой, всего пару раз погладил медленно и резко увеличил скорость. Впавший в раж Антиплащ аж задохнулся от внезапно нахлынувшего ощущения; пришлось самому замедлиться - не хватало ещё свалиться без чувств от перевозбуждения, а вот Зиг-заг и не думал хотя бы притормозить Он ещё и ухмыляется криво, насмешливо. Тварь. Через секунду злость улетучилась, уступив место вновь усилившему возбуждению. Антиплащ уже чувствовал разрядку. Он накрыл ладонь Зиг-зага своей. Ну же...

Зиг-заг даже сначала не понял, что такое мокрое могло попасть на его клюв и частично лицо, но глаза он всё-таки закрыл. Член, который он держал в руке, стал мягкий. Осознание вдруг само пришло. Твою...В груди зарокотал гнев. Зиг-заг медленно раскрыл глаза — хорошо хоть на них сперма не попала. Антиплащ, всё ещё сидевший на нём, зашёлся нездоровым смехом.

— Ты... — прошипел сквозь зубы Зиг-заг, грубо схватив Антиплаща за бок, приподнял, "снимая" со своего ещё твёрдого члена, и откинул в сторону. — Предупредить не мог?!

Растянувшись на полу, Антиплащ расхохотался ещё громче.

— Не-ет!.. — выдавил он сквозь смех.

— Очень смешно, — оскалился Зиг-заг, поднявшись на ноги. Пришлось застёгивать штаны прямо так. Выпирает. Кто бы сомневался! Нужно срочно в ванну: смыть этот позор и решить естественную проблему.

— Смотри не попадись в таком виде ребёнку на глаза! — крикнул ему в след Антиплащ.

— Да заткнись ты уже!

Ах, да. Ещё же Гусёна скоро со школы придёт.


End file.
